Love Kick Starts Again
by Columbia R0se
Summary: Sam has lost everything, whereas Quinn has everything she thought she wanted. The only thing that really makes her happy is the boy she lost because of a stupid mistake, but can Sam ever forgive her? Set in Season 2 episode "Rumours", R&R please! Rated K


**A/N: Hi all! This story is set in the Season 2 episode "Rumours", which is one of my favourites (Fleetwood Mac ahh). Yes, I know Season 2 was on TV like FOREVER ago, but I started writing this _that_ long ago, and I recently watched all of Season 2 again and finished this, and I'm relatively happy with it. It begins after all of New Directions finds out about Sam's family losing everything, and he storms out leaving everyone looking very, very ashamed of themselves. **

****This is the first story I've ever uploaded on FF, and I'm abit scared hehe. **So if you do review (please do), I ask that you're nice to me. No flames, but I welcome constructive criticism, and of course, love. Enjoy.**

**LOVE KICK STARTS AGAIN**

_**Quinn's P.O.V.**_

"Are you all happy? The truth's finally out." Sam yelled, before storming out the door. Nobody said a word for a minute or so, and nobody moved either. Quinn looked over at Kurt and their eyes locked. His pained expression met hers, and his eyes seemed to tell her something. She rose to her feet, quickly following after Sam. Nobody said a word as they watched her leave, not even Finn. Everyone was too shocked to even move.

Quinn's pace was close to running as she searched through the halls of McKinley High for her... _ex_-boyfriend. When she got outside, she had just about given up hope of finding him, assuming he had gone home, when she suddenly spotted that mop of shaggy blonde hair. Sam Evans was sitting on the hard concrete pathway; his body slumped against the brick wall and his head in his hands.

Quinn made her way towards him slowly, each step cautious as she neared him. Truth be told, she was a little afraid of his reaction once he saw her coming to comfort him. Even though they had become some kind of friends over the last few weeks, he hadn't forgiven her for what she had done to him, and there was no way in the world that Quinn ever expected him too. He knew she was sorry, but not sorry enough to stay with him. And although it was Sam who broke off their relationship, Quinn knew that it had actually been her, though with her actions instead of her words. Sam hadn't wanted to break up with her; he had wanted to marry her.

But Quinn had felt confused about Finn; their relationship had had a very unsatisfying ending, and they needed closure. And Quinn was beginning to feel like she was going to get it soon enough.

When she was next to Sam, Quinn sat down next to him, not saying anything. Sam didn't move or acknowledge her presence, but he knew who was sitting next to him.

Slowly, Quinn reached out and put her hand on Sam's broad shoulder. He seemed to shiver at her touch, but Quinn assumed she was imagining it.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice cracked and croaky.

Quinn took her time in answering: "Because I care about you."

Sam was silent for a long time after her reply. Finally, he lifted his head and set his firm gaze straight forward.

"If you'd ever cared about me you wouldn't have cheated."

Quinn's hand slipped from his shoulder; she didn't know what to say. The only thing that came into her head was, "Sam... I'm _so_ sorry..."

He didn't acknowledge her apology; he stayed unmoving and his eyes narrowed.

"What I did... There aren't words for how big of a mistake I made. It was so stupid. _I_ was so stupid... I know that you'll probably never be able to forgive me, and I understand that. I accept that. But what I can't accept is you thinking that I don't care about you... Because I do... So much. I really care for you, Sam."

He scoffed quietly, and she became more determined to prove him wrong.

"I love your imitations of celebrities. And I love how you're the biggest dork I've ever met. And I love how you're trying to keep Stevie and Stacey as happy as can be, even though you need help most of the time. I love how you'd take any job, no matter how disgusting or embarrassing, if you knew it would help your family. I love how you hate accepting my so-called _charity_, and I love how you try to pay me for babysitting at night. I love how you worry about what you look like, and I love how I used to have to be the one to tell you how hot you were for you to believe it. And I love how you're trying to be so strong for Stevie and Stacey, and how you're trying to keep it together around other people, and I especially love that you don't feel like you have to keep your poker face on in front of me. And I love-"

"Quinn," Sam said, stopping her from ranting on for another hour, "I forgive you." he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

He raised her head to look at her then, tears glistening in his eyes, but Quinn knew he would not let them fall in front of her.

"You hurt me so bad, Quinn. I never thought I'd be able to feel that awful over a girl. But it felt like you'd died, instead of you just cheating. You broke my heart. You were the one worried about your heart being crushed but it was me in the end... And yet, when I look at you, I can't find it in me to hate you like I should. Like Santana told me to. I still feel the same way about you Quinn, but I can't forget what you did. But I also can't keep on looking at you and wondering why on earth I broke up with you. Because you broke my heart."

"Sam..."

"So I forgive you."

And with that, Sam climbed to his feet and walked around the corner of the building and out of sight.

Quinn still sat where Sam had left her about twenty minutes later. Her mind was too blank with shock to do anything else. She didn't realise there were tears dripping down her face until one splashed onto her forearm. She jumped, and suddenly awoke from her trance. Quinn quickly wiped away the stupid wetness from her eyes and walked briskly back into the school. When she went into the girl's bathroom, she hurriedly touched up her make up and took a few deep, steadying breaths.

"Quinn?" a really annoying voice suddenly asked. Quinn jumped slightly, but turned around to face Rachel. The midget was standing in the door frame, hesitant to come any closer to the girl who ruled the school.

Quinn sighed, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologise for my behavior regarding Sam... It was wrong of me and Finn to follow you to the motel... and spy on you... and make false accusations against you. I know now that you were only helping him out."

"Thank you." Quinn replied in a brisk, clipped tone.

"Why were you helping him, may I ask?"

"We're friends. That's what friends do."

"Just friends, then? Nothing else going on?"

Man-hands was pushing it, "No." Quinn said coldly.

"And how did you find out about Sam's family?"

Quinn clenched her teeth briefly, "We go to the same church, news travels. As soon as I found out I wanted to help out. That's what good Christians do. They help out their friends."

"Their... _friends_?"

"Okay listen here dwarf; Finn is my boyfriend and Sam is my friend. I am not cheating with Sam. End of conversation."

Quinn stormed out of the bathroom and headed for her locker. She would grab her books, get outside and drive home. Maybe search the streets for Sam, as he left, but had no way of getting home except by walking. Usually she drove him to and from school, as he usually only used his jeep to deliver pizza. The fuel cost too much.

As Quinn walked, she thought about what Sam had said... And how it had made her feel. She thought that the reason Rachel's words had angered her so much was because the thing was, Quinn desperately wanted her accusations to be true. She had thought she'd loved Finn. But no, she didn't. She had only loved once... And she still loved that same man.

Saying all those things to Sam out loud had made them seem so real. Because they were real, they were true. She loved everything about him and she couldn't help it.

But there was Finn. She didn't want to hurt him by breaking up with him, but she wasn't entirely sure he'd be too affected, as she was certain he was still in love with Rachel. Quinn knew she'd have to break things off, and it would be better for everyone. Yes, that's what she'd do, she'd break up with Finn the next time she saw him.

And just as Quinn thought that, she rounded the corner and nearly ran into Rachel and Finn, who were deep in discussion and laughing together. What on God's name did they have to laugh about? After what they did to Sam! Quinn wanted to punch both of them.

The smile slid off Finn's face as soon as he caught sight of his girlfriend.

"Oh, hi Quinn... Rachel and I were just-"

"Laughing. I saw. Do you mind if I ask why?" she asked sweetly but dangerously. Quinn was too furious to notice Rachel slipping back around the corner and out of the danger zone.

"Uh, well, Rachel just told me-"

"Have you even given what you did to Sam a second thought?"

"What? Yeah, of course, I... Uh..." Finn frowned.

"You humiliated him in front of the whole Glee club! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be an outsider? Apart from being in Glee club, do you know what it feels like to be someone that is looked down upon and judged by rumours and gossip?"

"No... Not- not really..."

Quinn shook her head and looked down, "Unbelievable."

Finn was starting to get angry now, "What- and you do know?"

Her head snapped up, bright hazel eyes flashing dangerously. Her fists balled up and her expression was so beautiful yet utterly terrifying.

"Yes I do. When I was Lucy Fabray. And maybe if you'd care to remember last year when I got _pregnant_?"

"When you cheated on me!"

"Oh don't you dare go back there now!"

"And why not?"

"No, this isn't about the past, this is about the present. You hurt Sam. You hurt me."

"Oh, it's all about Sam now, isn't it?"

"Yes! It is, because he's struggling and he needs help!"

"From you?"

"Yes, from me, because I understand how he feels-"

"And you're the only person who has ever felt un-included and alone?"

"No! I just- Finn, this really isn't working out the way it was meant to."

"Right, because you're running back to Sam now."

"_No_! It's because he needs a friend to help him, and since you won't either be that friend or let me be that friend, it has to end."

"That's ridiculous! You want to get back together with him and I won't let you! You're-"

"I know you still love Rachel, Finn." Quinn interrupted quietly. He was silent.

"Oh." was all he said. Quinn laughed; a dull, humorless sound.

"Go be with her. I know that's what you want. And I want to help Sam... So we're both happy."

"What about Prom?"

"I think I can live without a plastic crown and sash."

Finn smiled at her, happy that she'd realised that there are more important things in life than popularity status. But what he didn't know was the reason for her sudden attitude change was because of Sam.

"Goodbye, Finn."

And with that, she turned and walked away from one train wreck of a relationship, and she went outside, got into her car and drove right into another.

Quinn's hand was frozen in front of Sam's motel door, about to knock. Second thoughts were flying through her head, but she brushed them away and knocked on the door, trying to muster up all the confidence she could.

Sam opened the door a few moments later, and his facial expression pained slightly as his eyes locked in on her firm gaze.

"Quinn-"

"I'm here now, you can go to work." she said, her clear voice wavering slightly. He noticed the sadness behind her words, but didn't comment on it. He only nodded and stepped back to let her into the room.

Stevie and Stacey were sitting on the bed, both their bright blue eyes glued to the television.

"Okay guys, I'm going to work now. Quinn will stay until I get back, okay?"

The siblings suddenly looked up and their eyes lit up with excitement when they spotted their favourite babysitter.

"Quinn!" shouted Stacey, clambering off the bed and hugging the taller blonde girl around the middle. Quinn smiled affectionately, but she didn't speak. She knew if she opened her mouth she'd start to cry. And there was no way she was going to let Sam or the kids see her cry. _Especially_ not Sam.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, okay?" Sam said, picking up his bag. They both nodded, "Bye Sammy," said Stevie, smiling at Sam briefly before turning his gaze back to the show on the television.

Stacey let go of Quinn and ran over to Sam, who was standing near to the door, to hug him tightly.

When Stacey let go, she went back and took Quinn's hand and let her over to where Sam was opening the door already.

"I'll see you all later, okay?" Sam said, deliberately not meeting Quinn's saddened eyes.

"Wait, Sammy, aren't you going to hug Quinnie goodbye?" asked Stacey, her big blue eyes blinking between the two. Both were frozen and looking in opposite directions. Quinn, once again, was willing herself not to cry.

"Of- of course... H-how could I forget?" Sam stuttered, stepping forward hesitantly. He would never disappoint his little sister if he could help it, so he did what she expected him to do, no matter how painful it was. Quinn bit down on her lip hard as she stepped forward to let Sam wind his long arms around her. She felt the familiar jolt in her stomach and tingles all over when she felt him against her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him slightly, her face pressed into his chest. His arms seemed to tighten around her shoulders, and he touched his chin to her head. She could feel his heart beating faster than normal in his chest, and she was sure that he could feel hers practically vibrating through her whole body.

The hug was brief, and yet it seemed to last forever. When they at last pulled apart, they were staring deep into each other's eyes with yearning.

Quinn suddenly felt tears spring into her eyes and she looked down, biting her lip again and clenching her fists behind her back. Far away, she heard Sam mutter another stammered goodbye before the door snapped shut.

"Quinnie?" Stacey's small voice asked, and her small, soft hand touched Quinn's arm, "Are you okay Quinn?"

Quinn took a deep breath, looked up smiling and nodded, "Of course I am. I just need to use the bathroom quickly; I'll be back in a minute okay?"

"Okay. And then can we play with my dolls together?" Stacey's bright and excited voice almost made Quinn laugh, but then Sam's pained expression made her forget how to smile.

"Definantly. I'll be right out." and she slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and collapsing on the floor in a wave of tears.

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

Quinn had no idea... _No idea_, how she made him feel. It was painful to look at her. It always was, but this time it wasn't _I can't wait to kiss her and hug her and tell her I love her _pain, no, it was _I want to kiss her and hug her and tell her I love her so badly but I know that I can't _pain. And it was killing him.

As he drove around delivering god-damned pizzas to various houses, all he could think about was Quinn. His heart had been hammering uncomfortably against his ribs when they had hugged, and it had nearly torn right in two when they pulled away and he could see that she was trying not to cry. She may have tried to hide it, but he knew her; he could tell.

But the thing was- why was she so upset? She wasn't the heartbroken one in this scenario. She had a new boyfriend, she had secured popularity, and she had proper friends. He had his heart dumped in the trash by this girl and yet he was still in love with her. Ever since they parted ways, Sam had always believed that she no longer cared for him. She didn't give a damn. But then he remembered all the things Quinn had told him that afternoon about caring about him. He wasn't sure if he believed her, but she had sounded so sincere. Was it possible that she was crying because she was sorry about what she had done? Maybe, but why would she cry after they hugged? No, it was something else. But what?

When Sam finished his shift at work, he climbed back into his truck for what seemed like the thousandth time, though this time without the strong odor of greasy pizza. On the way back to the motel- no, his _home_- Sam tried to keep his mind clear of all things to do with _her_. But to his dismay, it wasn't exactly working as well as he had hoped it would.

When he finally reached home, he parked the truck in one of his family's allocated car parks and climbed out. With every step he took, Sam couldn't help but imagine it bringing him to his doom. What was he supposed to say to Quinn? What would she say to him? Would they say anything at all?

Sam finally reached the door and unlocked it with his key. He pushed it open slowly, stepping through and closing it quietly behind him. The television wasn't on, and Quinn wasn't sitting at the table doing study or whatever else she had brought to entertain her once the kids were asleep, so where was she?

Sam's question was answered when he rounded the corner and found the twins asleep next to each other on one side of the bed, and Quinn asleep on the other. A story book lay open near her hand, and Stacey held tightly onto Quinn's other hand.

He smiled; making his way closer to the three people he cared the most about in this world. Sam stopped when he reached the side of the bed that Quinn was sleeping on. He smiled down at the golden-haired girl, all his confusion and anger melting away. He reached down and stroked her smooth cheek softly, admiring her impossible beauty. She stirred a little, but smiled slightly, still asleep.

He knew that he should wake her, but she looked so peaceful. Mrs. Fabray knew that Quinn was being a good friend and helping out a family in need, but he thought that maybe she wouldn't appreciate her daughter being out past twelve on a school night. So Sam unwillingly reached out and touched Quinn's arm. He felt the smooth texture of her taupe coloured velvet of her jacket sleeve brush beneath his fingers as he shook her slightly. She stirred again and her long eyelashes fluttered open.

"Sam?" she whispered, blinking a couple of times. He held a finger to his lips, and she nodded. He helped her climb off the bed without waking the twins, Sam's whole body tingling with electricity at their contact.

Quinn stood up properly and yawned, brushing away the wrinkles in her mint-blue dress. Then her eyes flicked up to meet Sam's, and he was once again mesmerized by her gorgeous eyes and intense gaze.

"Uh..." he said.

"I should go." she said bluntly, turning her back on him and walking over to where her bag was hanging over the back of a chair.

"Quinn?" Sam asked; wanting to put into words what was in his head.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." she replied, walking quickly over to the door, throwing him one last glance and stepping outside into the cool night air.

As the door snapped close, Sam stood frozen in the exact same spot she had left him. His brain seemed to be working ten times slower, and so it therefore took him much longer to realise that he should be running after Quinn right about now.

With his mind now up to speed, Sam raced out the door. He jumped down the few steps and started to run across the parking lot. He spotted Quinn almost immediately, her wavy blonde hair blowing out behind her in the wind.

"Quinn!" Sam shouted, his voice hoarse. She stopped and turned around just in time to see Sam skid to a halt in front of her.

"Yes, Sam?" she asked, her expression impossible to read.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she shook her head, confused.

"Whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry. If you don't want to be around me for whatever reason I understand."

"You- Sam you didn't do anything."

"Then why are you upset with me? I thought that maybe it was because you knew I still loved you and you didn't love me back and-"

"You love me?" she interrupted, shock clear in her beautiful expression.

"I-" was as far as Sam got. He finished by nodding.

"But..."

"It's okay... I understand that you chose Finn over me."

She was silent for a little while longer than Sam had expected, "You love me... And you think- you think I'm upset because I don't love you?" she asked. Quinn laughed, though she was not laughing at Sam or laughing out of humor. It was a sad, painful laugh.

"That's not even close, Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Finn this afternoon," she said, and even though it was bad news for her, Sam's stomach flipped and his imagination started to dance and celebrate.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't understand that I needed to be here and help you. And he was also still in love with Rachel."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"I'm not," replied Quinn, "I thought that we had something. I thought the spark was something. But it wasn't anything. Not compared to-" she broke off and looked down.

"Compared to what, Quinn?"

Puck? Another previous boyfriend he didn't know about?

"Compared to what I had with you." she whispered. Sam's insides froze. _What_?

"I- I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Sam... All those things I said this afternoon, they weren't entirely reasons why I cared for you... They were reasons why I loved you."

"You... Love me?" Sam was in a state of shock.

"I never stopped loving you from the moment you told me I had pretty eyes in the Avatar language when I was washing out the slushy from your hair. It just took me a while to realise it."

He was silent for a few moments, busy processing everything that had just been thrown out into the open.

"Quinn... I-"

There were tears filling her beautiful eyes now.

"Sam I'm so sorry for what I did to you. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was an idiot for screwing it up. I am so-"

Sam cut her off by stepping forward, placing both hands on her neck and kissing her deeply. She was shocked for a millisecond but melted into the kiss, her arms slipping around Sam's neck. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer to him by the waist. They stayed this way for several minutes, both enjoying their situation way too much to even think about ending it.

_**Third Person's P.O.V.**_

In the following week, there was something different about Quinn Fabray. She seemed happier. Well, she was usually happy, but this time it was real happiness. Not overly happy 'vote Quinn for Prom Queen' happy. It was different. She was really, truly happy.

Sam Evans was different too. He was usually energetic and fun, though at school the next week, he seemed quieter and more reserved; content with his life. He didn't say much, but seemed to be in a fairly good mood. Some people assumed it was because now he was homeless and poor, but that was far from close.

Quinn found Sam at lunch time in the cafeteria, sitting alone at a table and absently fiddling with the zipper of his bag. She sat down next to him and looked at his calm face.

"Are you sure?" she asked sincerely, "People will make up all sorts of crap about me cheating again, and you'll cop some shit about 'going back to me'. Gossip will spread. More rumours. Name calling to mostly me. Are you sure it's worth it? I mean, some of the name calling will be true, but-"

"No matter what they call you, it's not true. Any of it." Sam interrupted, looking into her eyes, "And yes, I'm sure. You're worth it."

She smiled at him, and he knew in that moment that he definantly wouldn't care how much crap they received for this. All he cared about was how much love he felt for this girl.

"Okay," and she smiled, "Do you need me tonight?"

For a split second, Sam took that the wrong way in his mind.

"Y-yeah I'm working again. Sorry." he mumbled, ashamed but slightly pleased with the mental image he had produced in his imagination from her innocent question.

"It's fine, Sam. It's fun, actually."

He laughed and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on then." he smiled, and held out his hand. She took his hand with her own right hand, and the promise ring on her finger flashed in the sunlight streaming in through the window.

People were staring. People were whispering.

But they didn't care. None of it mattered when they were with the person that they loved.

That night, Quinn arrived on schedule at the Evans' motel room, greeted the twins, bid Sam goodbye, as usual. She helped them with their homework, played with them and fed them dinner, as usual. She showered them, put them to bed and read them a bed time story, as usual. She kissed Stacey, she kissed Stevie, and she turned off the lights, as usual. Sam arrived home a few hours later, as usual. He stripped off his uniform shirt and swapped it for a plain t-shirt, as usual. He leant down over the table where Quinn was finishing her homework, lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. This was not usual.

"How was work?" she asked. He scoffed and she giggled.

"Why are you home early?"

They didn't need me anymore. They have two guys on deliveries on Thursdays," he replied, shrugging, "Plus, I wanted to see you properly before you left."

Quinn looked up and smiled, her bright eyes twinkling. She threw her school work into her bag and stood up, walking over to the small, cramped kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water.

Sam's eyes followed her delicious body as she leant against the counter and looked out the window that overlooked the quiet car park. Her eyes found the spot where just last week, Sam had kissed her and asked her to be his girlfriend again, though this time they trusted each other completely. Quinn knew Sam was just a good guy and wasn't tricking her or anything, so she wasn't scared or confused. And Sam knew that Quinn knew what they had was real, and that it wouldn't end badly. He also trusted her, and he knew she trusted him.

It was the same two people as before, though it was an entirely different relationship.

Sam came up to Quinn and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. She smiled into her glass of water and tilted her head a little back to rest on his muscled shoulder.

He kissed her neck sweetly and she smiled more broadly, until he nuzzled into her neck deeper and tickled her, making her laugh and spill water down her front.

Sam let her go and laughed good-naturedly at her as she stood looking at her shirt. She looked up at him with the expression of a lost puppy. Sam stopped laughing as her beautiful face captured his imagination once again. He stepped forward and gathered her in his arms, pressing her to him. He could feel her damp sweater dampening his long sleeved shirt, but that was the point. He pulled back to show her. She smiled, "Karma?"

Sam laughed loudly and pulled her over to the bed, Quinn laughing too. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. She crawled over and lay next to him, their bodies touching all the way to the toes. The television in front of them was ignored as Quinn looked upwards to Sam's face, her bright hazel eyes meeting his beautiful blue ones. The lust that filled them immediately took over hers, and her heart swelled so big with a love that was only for him that it threatened to break open her chest.

Sam's lips covered Quinn's in an instant, moving in sync with hers. Her hand came up to rest on his jaw, and his slid tighter around her waist and pulled her impossible closer. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, threading her fingers into his blonde hair. The kissing was passionate, but it wasn't hurried or urgent. It was slow and calm. They both knew that tonight wasn't the night. There was plenty of time for that, tonight all they wanted was the knowledge that they had one another to themselves.

Soon enough, their kisses slowed and they were lying in each other's arms. Sam pulled the blankets over both of them, and Quinn nestled her head into Sam's neck and he kissed her head.

"Sam?" Quinn whispered into the near-dark.

"Yeah?" he replied, just as quiet.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah I know," Sam smiled, even though she couldn't see, "I love you too Quinn."

She smiled too, though he couldn't see either. Sam pulled her body closer to him and closed his eyes, inhaling her fresh scent of vanilla and flowers. Quinn took Sam's left hand from her waist and brought it up to her face to press her lips to his knuckles. She touched his ring finger gently.

"One day, my ring can go here. Okay?"

Quinn couldn't see, but Sam's smile was nearly breaking his face in half, "Okay."

Quinn sighed contently, her eyes sliding closed. They fell asleep within minutes of each other, both the happiest they'd been in their lives.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans came into their motel room very early in the morning to find their son asleep, cuddled up to the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

"Is that Quinn?" asked Mrs. Evans, "Gosh, I haven't seen her in so long."

"She must be the _friend_ who's helping out with the twins?" said Mr. Evans, thoughtful. Mrs. Evans nodded, moving closer to the pair. Quinn was sound asleep with her back to Sam's chest. His arms were wound around her waist tightly and she cuddled them too her stomach. They both looked so peaceful and serene that Mr. and Mrs. Evans decided not to wake them, instead Mrs. Evans sent a message to Judy Fabray explaining the whereabouts of her daughter, and the couple went into the next room to go to bed after a long day of unsuccessful job interviews.

But they went to sleep with a happy thought: that even though their whole world had been turned upside-down and everything had been taken from them, their son had still managed to hold onto the most important thing in his life: his love.


End file.
